kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e aktorëve shqiptarë: Q
| vendlindja = Bacom Florida, SHBA | ditëvdekja = | vendvdekja = | role të shquar = | rroga = | filma të shquar = | gjatësia = | pseudonimi = | bashkëshort = | nacionaliteti = amerikane | webfaqja = }} Dorothy Faye Dunaway lindi më 14 janar 1941 në Bascom. Është një aktore, regjisore, skenariste dhe producente e filmit amerikane. Për satirën "Network" më 1976 e fitoi ajo Globin e artë dhe çmimin Oscar, ndërsa për filmin kriminalistik "Bonnie dhe Clyde" më 1967 çmimin BAFTA. Filmografia * 1967 The Happening * 1967 Hurry Sundown * 1967 Bonnie and Clyde * 1968 Amanti * 1968 The Thomas Crown Affair * 1969 The Arrangement * 1969 The Extraordinary Seaman * 1970 Little Big Man * 1970 Puzzle of a Downfall Child * 1971 Doc * 1971 Hogan's Goat * 1971 La Maison sous les arbres * 1972 The Woman I Love * 1973 The Three Musketeers) * 1973 Oklahoma Crude * 1974 The Four Musketeers * 1974 After the Fall * 1974 Chinatown * 1974 The Towering Inferno * 1975 Three Days of the Condor * 1976 Network * 1976 Voyage of the Damned * 1976 The Disappearance of Aimee * 1978 Eyes of Laura Mars * 1979 Arthur Miller on Home Ground * 1979 The Champ * 1980 The First Deadly Sin * 1981 Evita Peron * 1981 Mommie Dearest * 1982 The Country Girl * 1983 The Wicked Lady * 1984 Ellis Island) * 1984 Supergirl * 1984 Ordeal by Innocence * 1985 Thirteen at Dinner * 1985 Christopher Columbus * 1986 Raspberry Ripple * 1987 Barfly * 1987 Casanova * 1988 Burning Secret * 1988 La Partita * 1988 Midnight Crossing * 1989 Wait Until Spring, Bandini * 1989 Cold Sassy Tree * 1989 In una notte di chiaro di luna * 1990 The Handmaid's Tale * 1990 The Two Jakes * 1990 Silhouette * 1991 Scorchers * 1992 Lahav Hatzui * 1993 The Temp * 1993 Columbo: It's All In the Game * 1993 Arizona Dream * 1993 It Had to Be You * 1995 Unzipped * 1995 Drunks * 1995 A Family Divided * 1995 Don Juan DeMarco * 1996 The People Next Door * 1996 Dunston Checks In * 1996 En brazos de la mujer madura * 1996 Albino Alligator * 1996 The Chamber * 1997 The Twilight of the Golds * 1997 Rebecca * 1998 A Will of Their Own * 1998 Fanny Hill * 1998 Gia * 1999 The Thomas Crown Affair * 1999 The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc * 1999 Love Lies Bleeding * 2000 The Yards * 2000 Running Mates * 2000 Stanley's Gig * 2001 Yellow Bird * 2002 ''The Rules of Attraction * 2002 The Biographer) * 2002 Mid-Century * 2002 Changing Hearts * 2003 Blind Horizon * 2004 El Padrino * 2004 Jennifer's Shadow * 2004 Last Goodbye * 2004 Back When We Were Grownups * 2004 Anonymous Rex * 2005 Chronicle Of The Raven * 2005 Ghosts Never Sleep * 2006 The Gene Generation * 2006 Love Hollywood Lidhjet e jashtme * Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1941 ar:فاي دوناوي bg:Фей Дънауей cs:Faye Dunaway cy:Faye Dunaway da:Faye Dunaway de:Faye Dunaway en:Faye Dunaway eo:Faye Dunaway es:Faye Dunaway et:Faye Dunaway eu:Faye Dunaway fi:Faye Dunaway fr:Faye Dunaway ga:Faye Dunaway gl:Faye Dunaway he:פיי דאנאוויי hr:Faye Dunaway hu:Faye Dunaway id:Faye Dunaway io:Faye Dunaway it:Faye Dunaway ja:フェイ・ダナウェイ la:Faye Dunaway nl:Faye Dunaway no:Faye Dunaway oc:Faye Dunaway pl:Faye Dunaway pt:Faye Dunaway ro:Faye Dunaway ru:Данауэй, Фэй sh:Faye Dunaway sr:Феј Данавеј sv:Faye Dunaway tg:Файе Дунауай tr:Faye Dunaway vi:Faye Dunaway zh:費·唐娜薇